


Beautiful Crime

by ey_oikawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Karasuno, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, Nekoma, Russian Mafia, Sexual Tension, Yakuza
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ey_oikawa/pseuds/ey_oikawa
Summary: Alisa Haiba é a melhor assassina da Rússia e após uma missão falha, resultada em morte, é enviada para o Japão com o objetivo de matar Kuroo — líder da Yakuza Nekoma.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 9





	Beautiful Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> É a primeira vez que escrevo algo sobre o contexto de máfia então desculpa qualquer coisa mas espero que gostem! 

A máfia é como uma família sendo todos seus integrantes importantes — esse sentimento gerado faz com que todos estejam dispostos a lutar e morrer em nome da família, e com os Haiba não era diferente.

_Poder. Nome. Respeito._ Isso reflete o que é ser a mais influente máfia da Rússia, e para manter tal posto faz-se necessário contatos e sacrifícios, assim após descobrir que a Yakuza Nekoma tinha contado com a Yakuza Karasuno – sua maior rival – resolvem enviar alguém, de sua confiança, para o Japão em busca de respostas. Todavia, o enviado é morto.

Morisuke Yaku. Era o nome dele.

Yaku era marido do líder Lev Haiba. Este fato abalou diretamente o pilar da máfia, pois ao descobrir a morte de seu amado, em seu momento de dor — e insanidade, descrito por muitos — diz que a prioridade era vingança, ou seja: matar o líder da Yakuza Nekoma.

E para completar, com êxito, a missão é enviada a melhor assassina da Rússia: Alisa Haiba, irmã mais velha de Lev.

De início, Alisa não se agrada com a ideia, já que seu irmão estava agindo por emoção, mas ainda assim concorda e vai para o Japão.

Após todas as investigações de Kenma, hacker, descobrem onde o líder estava.

Objetivo da missão: 

# Matar Tetsurou Kuroo

E é agora que nossa história começa:

_JAPÃO - 4h_

— Japão, Tokyo

Entrar na mansão não foi uma tarefa tão difícil, Kenma foi capaz de influenciar o sistema de segurança da Nekoma, e a parte dos seguranças… bem, Alisa faz jus seu apelido: fênix

"Aquela que é capaz de se reinventar a cada missão, e ser difícil de matar — e quando o inimigo acha que conseguiu… ela o engana e renasce ainda mais forte"

Após matar quem estivesse em seu caminho, a Haiba foi em direção ao quarto do Líder.

"Entre, mate, deixe um sinal "Haiba" e volte para casa" Alisa repetia em sua mente. 

Ao verificar a segurança do corredor do quarto — que era mínima — entrou sorrateiramente no aposento. 

O quarto era espaçoso, das cores preto e vermelho, havia um guarda-roupa grande, uma mesa com muitos papéis, ah… e a cama — de casal.

Kuroo. Líder de umas das yakuzas mais famosas do Japão estava dormindo tranquilamente, nem parece que faz o que faz… mas Alisa não estava no direito de julgar ninguém.

A Haiba foi se aproximando cada vez mais, silenciosamente, e subiu na cama — ficando, também, em cima do moreno que estava com o rosto virado para o lado. Assim que ficou próxima o suficiente do homem agradeceu pela facilidade da área do pescoço.

— Tão bonito… é um desperdício matar esse homem, mas missão é missão — disse a moça em sussurros 

Desse modo, Alisa coloca sua adaga tática próximo ao pescoço do líder mas quando foi exercer a ação sente algo afiado em sua barriga… 

— Poxa gatinha achou mesmo que ia se livrar de mim tão facilmente? — questiona Tetsurou que agora estava encarando Alisa com um sorriso provocativo.

Fui descuidada. Pensa. 

Kuroo, mantendo seu punhal onde estava, percebeu que a moça não ia falar nada então ele continuou.

— Então, seu sotaque é lindo  fênix  — disse o apelido dela com mais força, fazendo a Haiba levantar suas sobrancelhas rapidamente — oh, estou honrado da melhor assassina da Rússia vir ao meu encontro… está aqui por Yaku, certo?

Após ouvir o nome do falecido cunhado Alisa sente sua raiva aumentando e responde:

— Creio que já sabe a resposta,  Kuroo  — diz fazendo força ao segurar a adaga.

— Gosto da maneira como diz meu nome-

— Não brinque com a sorte — responde com raiva.

— Escuta gatinha não vamos fazer nenhum estrago aqui — fala pressionando levemente o punhal — estamos empatados aqui então escute, okay?

Alisa concorda com um murmuro.

— A culpa não é dele, não nego que foi um homem bem difícil de lidar… mas a culpa foi de vocês! Fazendo com que a morte de Yaku seja uma consequências de seus atos impulsivos-

Haiba o interrompe.

— Está dizendo para mim que meu irmão mandou seu próprio marido para a morte certa? 

— Estou, e sabes que estou certo... ah, e o fato de você, minha doce fênix, estar aqui não é algo, também, pensado por emoção? — diz Kuroo olhando para Alisa com uma feição sarcástica.

— Quem é você para dizer o que penso? — apesar de dizer isso a Haiba sabia que Kuroo não estava errado.

Alisa estava apoiando grande parte de seu peso no braço esquerdo.  Estou ficando muito tempo nessa posição tenho que me livrar logo desse pedaço de mal caminho, pensa.  E Kuroo percebe isso.

— Bom, estou apenas analisando todo o contexto, e por mais que eu goste da ideia de você cair em cima de mim… estou segurando um punhal na sua barriga mas se quiser deitar ao meu lado. — diz Tetsurou com muita tranquilidade

Tranquilidade. Essa é a palavra, Alisa era a melhor assassina e se quisesse ter uma chance de vencer precisaria de uma brecha — quase impossível. Pensa Kuroo.

A Russa ficou um pouco exaltada com a provocação — visto que já estava ficando cansada.

Eis a brecha?

Kuroo estava deitado com as pernas retas, sua mão direita segurava o punhal contra a barriga da Russa e sua mão esquerda estava livre.

Haiba estava de joelhos com as pernas de Tetsurou em seu meio, seu braço esquerdo era seu apoio — o que era uma péssima ideia mas ela não imaginaria demorar tanto — e sua mão direita estava segurando a adaga próxima ao pescoço do outro.

Sim uma brecha. pensa Kuroo, que diz:

— Sabe gatinha, você não quer me matar… ou já estaria morto — Alisa expressa uma feição confusa mas antes que pudesse falar algo…

"Kuroo com sua mão livre segurou a adaga com força, que sangra um pouco, e ao mesmo tempo vai dobrando sua perna esquerda com a intenção de se ajoelhar, como forma de apoio, e também move sua perna direita para cima colocando seu peso contra a Haiba e com um rápido movimento solta o punhal e agarra a cintura de Alisa — tocando no braço esquerdo, cansado, da moça que perde o equilíbrio — e a puxa para baixo… e assim suas posições se invertem"

Agora, Tetsurou está ajoelhado prendendo as pernas de Alisa, seus cotovelos estão apoiados na cama e suas mãos seguram a da Russa.

— Não pensei que fosse tão fácil desarmar a melhor assassina da Rússia, por acaso eu te distraio? — questiona enquanto Alisa tenta se livrar dessa situação usando sua força — Ou, como disse antes talvez você não queira me matar pois se quisesse eu realmente não teria chance contra você…  fênix. 

— Humpf! — resmunga e olha ao redor a procura de algo que possa servir de auxílio mas então encara o homem à sua frente — Mate-me! 

— Oh, não irei fazer isso — diz Kuroo

— Como não? Vai me torturar antes? Não sabia que esse era o estilo da Nekoma — fala Haiba com tom de deboche 

— Não irei torturar você… mas caso você lembre antes eu queria propor um acordo como você e sua família — diz sorrindo

— Por que eu deveria confiar em você?

— Obviamente você não deveria — responde seriamente — mas talvez eu te ofereça algo que, infelizmente, não pode alcançar sozinha.

— Eu venho de uma família rica e com influência, o que você pode me oferecer que seja diferente do que já tenha? — pergunta Alisa com segurança na voz

— Poder — responde Tetsurou com um sorriso malicioso que faz os olhos da Haiba brilharem.

Ela era a irmã mais velha e mais responsável que Lev, sempre conversava e planejava missões com Kenma, estuda táticas e novos estilos de luta todos os dias; analisando assim ela deveria ser a Chefe da máfia Haiba e é o correto… porém ela é mulher 

— Diga mais — é a única coisa que sai da boca de Alisa e Kuroo continua.

— Eu não tinha chances contra você tanto que esperei uma brecha que achei impossível ter, creio que eliminou uma boa parte dos meus melhores companheiros, então pensei: por que ela não me matou?

"e veio a resposta: você não queria; seu irmão mais novo, atual líder, agiu por imprudência e emoção, novamente, e minha doce fênix sabe que é uma ação… burra, lidar com uma situação dessas por esse método é arriscado demais, a minha morte poderia significar algo maior que que 'ele' imagina, mas você pensou nisso…

E digo mais, você sabe que caso eu te matasse também poderia acarretar uma série de mortes, já que és a irmã de Lev ele agiria pela emoção… novamente, estou certo gatinha?"

Alisa foi treinada para evitar quase todos os tipos de emoções mas foi inevitável não expressar surpresa, era tudo verdade — a moça até tentou convencer seu irmão do contrário nas duas situações mas foi para nada.

Ela pensou em todas as possibilidades possíveis ou quase todas;  não é por acaso que Kuroo era líder da Nekoma. 

— Deixei você sem palavras?! Estou honrado novamente — fala Tetsurou com certo tom de brincadeira.

— Você está certo em tudo que disse,  Kuroo  mas ainda não entendi o que você pode me oferecer além da minha vida.

— Eu percebi que você tem uma quedinha por mim amor-

— Meu nome é Alisa —  Ela não desmentiu a primeira parte. Pensa Kuroo 

— Então, Alisa imagina nós dois no comando?! Eu na máfia Japonesa e você na Russa, juntos podemos conseguir qualquer coisa… pode ser difícil no início mas você sabe que não é impossível, seu irmão não tem preparo suficiente, você é essencial para eles…

Era uma proposta tentadora de fato, tinha seus contras mas seus prós se sobrepunham.

— Seria uma pena desperdiçar seu valor, e com a minha influência Alisa querida… é capaz de ter o que sempre sonhou

Muito, muito tentadora mas poderia confiar?

— E lembre-se… eu estou em desvantagem, caso te solte você poderia me matar com muita facilidade — ao falar isso ele se aproxima do ouvido da Haiba para falar algo baixinho — confiança na máfia é algo sério, não?! — e se afasta novamente

— Sim, confiança é uma base forte que mantém a máfia do jeito que é… eu aceito sua proposta  Tetsurou. 

— Aceita ser minha poderosa dama? e fazer das máfias Russa/Japonesa nossas?

— Sim, com toda certeza — responde sorrindo

Kuroo solta os braços da loira, e nesse momento ela levanta o empurrando para trás fazendo com que suas mãos fiquem próximo a cabeça do outro e diz:

— Eu poderia matar você… mas não vou — ao falar tais palavras a Haiba beija Kuroo com muito desejo e ele o corresponde a puxando contra si pela cintura passando suas mãos por toda costa dela, enquanto ela intercalava em segurar o cabelo de Tetsurou e passar sua mão pelo abdômen dele.

A madrugada ia ser longa.

**Author's Note:**

> Um casal muito poderoso, não?!
> 
> Obrigada por toda ajuda no roteiro e revisão Maju! 
> 
> Meu twitter @GodaimeElly
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
